1. The Field of the Invention
Disclosed are healing caps or abutments used in oral surgery, more particularly anatomical healing caps or abutments, to promote healing of soft gingival tissue and preserve natural contour. Also disclosed are kits and methods that utilize anatomical healing caps or abutments.
2. Background and Relevant Art
In modern dentistry, when one or more teeth are removed it is desirable to eventually replace the tooth or teeth with a prosthesis (e.g., a crown, bridge, etc.), although this is typically accomplished months later. Once the tooth is removed or missing, a dental implant is placed into the bone tissue of the jaw to provide a secure foundation upon which a prosthesis can be supported. Typically, the site is allowed to heal for a period of time prior to installation of the permanent prosthesis. Currently, a device known as a healing cap, abutment, or cuff is coupled into the dental implant while the site is allowed to heal, to cap or cover the inside of the dental implant and to preserve the ability to re-access the dental implant once the site has sufficiently healed, when it is desired to install a prosthesis. Once the site has healed (e.g., typically 1.5 to 6 months after implant placement), the healing cap, abutment, or cuff is removed, and a custom prosthesis (e.g., a crown) may be installed, supported by the dental implant anchored within the jaw bone.
Existing dental healing caps, abutments, or cuffs, as well as the methods employed in their installation during immediate or subsequent dental placement and oral surgery exhibit several shortcomings.